With rapid development of communications tools such as mobile phones, people become increasingly dependent on mobile phones. However, as people use mobile phones, some troubles appear. Some users for commercial purposes or malicious purposes such as fraud may frequently harass other users by calling or sending SMS messages, causing inconvenience to the other users' life and possibly property damage.
To avoid such bad effects, users may set a blacklist on their mobile phones. When a communication event such as an incoming call or an SMS message occurs, blocking processing may be performed according to the set blacklist. In this way, an objective of blocking a communication event of a user in the blacklist may be achieved. Certainly, the users may also report some nuisance phone numbers by using some applications such as Phone Manager, so that a server stores these nuisance phone numbers, and subsequently reminds other users to block incoming calls from these nuisance phone numbers.
However, the manner of setting a blacklist by a user causes some limitations. A mobile phone may block communication events of only users that are in a blacklist. For some phone numbers not stored in the blacklist, blocking processing is not performed. Therefore, efficiency of communication event processing in this manner is relatively low. In addition, the form of reporting to a server may easily cause incorrect blocking, affecting normal communication of a user.